Sleeping Hater
by KidatHeart5
Summary: Summary: Part of my Disney spoof series. When Bill Cipher curses the infant prince Hater, the three good fairies – Wander, Sylvia, and Peepers – decide to raise the child deep in the woods. But when the sleeping curse gets fulfilled, will the princess he's destined to be with save him? Involves DominHater.


_On a faraway world long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Hater._

 _ **Sweet Prince Hater…**_

 **** _They had been told to give the child that name because of his skeleton appearance, but they were determined to give him the best life they had to offer. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day._

 _ **On that joyful day…On that joyful day…Joyfully now to Prince Hater we come…Bringing gifts and all good wishes, too, we pledge our loyalty anew…Hail to the infant Prince Hater…All of his subjects adore him…Hail to the King, hail to the Queen…Hail to the infant Prince Hater…Health to the young prince…Wealth to the young prince…Long live the infant Prince Hater…Hail, Prince Hater…Hail, Prince Hater…Health to the young prince…Wealth to the young prince…Long live the infant Prince Hater…Hail to the King, hail to the Queen…Hail to the infant Prince Hater!**_

 **** _Thus, on this great and joyous day did all the kingdoms celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Draykor and his wife made welcome their lifelong friend._

The trumpets blared and the herald announced, "Their royal highnesses, Emperor Awesome and Princess Dominator!"

 _Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Dominator, Awesome's daughter and heir, to Draykor's child would be betrothed. And so to him her gift she brought. And looked unknowing on her future groom._

The trumpets blasted again and this time, a ray of light entered the room. Three figures descended from this heavenly light as the herald called out, "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies."

The first to touch the floor was a person with an eyeball for a head.

"Master Peepers!"

The second to step on the ground was a fuzzy alien.

"Master Wander!"

The last was a Zbornak with reddish hair.

"And Mistress Sylvia!"

The three fairies flew up to the bassinet and looked at the infant prince.

Sylvia grimaced and whispered, "Well, he could look better."

Wander admonished her, "Sylvia! What a thing to say! I think he's adorable just the way he is."

The fairies then bowed before the rulers and said simultaneously, "Your Majesties."

Peepers said, "Each of us will bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less." He was the first one to bestow his gift on Hater as he said, "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of strength."

 ** _One gift…Strength in size…Green of shamrocks in his eyes…Bones that shame the white, white snow…He'll walk with such stride wherever he goes…_**

 ****It was Wander's turn to bless Prince Hater and he said, "Precious prince, my gift shall be the gift of song."

 ** _One gift…The gift of song…Melody his whole life long…The warble-gale's his troubadour…Bringing her sweet serenade to his door…_**

 ****By that time, Sylvia was ready to give her gift. She said, "Unique prince, my gift shall be…"

But before she could finish her sentence, a mighty gust blew into the throne room and slammed the doors open. Suddenly, a fireball appeared and floated gently downwards. It was soon joined by blue ethereal blocks of energy as the blocks formed a triangle. The figure it became was a triangular-shaped demon with one eye and a black top hat.

Wander gasped, "Bill Cipher!"

Sylvia scowled, "What is he doing here?"

Peepers shushed them both.

Bill Cipher twirled his cane around and said, "Well, well, well, King Draykor. This is quite a party you have. You have the royalty, nobility, gentry, and…" His eye widened in sarcastic surprise when he looked at the fairies and said, "Oh, look! You even invited the rabble!"

Wander and Peepers had to hold Sylvia's tail in order to hold her back from charging at the demon.

Bill cipher continued, "Now I don't seem to recall getting an invitation."

Sylvia shot off, "You weren't wanted!"

Bill cried out, "What?!" He then calmed down and chuckled nervously, "Oh…Oh, wow. This is really awkward right now. I thought you guys were just playing a joke. Well, I might as well get back to my place."

Demurra then asked, "And you're not offended, Bill Cipher?"

Bill turned back towards the royals and said, "No, no, no. You know what? To show that there are no hard feelings, I'm going to give a gift to the kid as well."

The fairies then surrounded the crib and acted as a shield.

Bill then said to the crowd, "Okay, listen up! Here's my gift! The prince is going to grow up in strength and charm, and he's going to be beloved despite his looks. But…" He then conjured up a blue fireball in his hand. "…before the sun sets on his 20th birthday…" His voice then deepened as he continued, "…he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

Demurra gasped as she held her baby, "No!"

Bill Cipher cackled wickedly as Draykor commanded, "Seize that demon!"

But just before the guards could arrest him, Bill lit himself on fire and said, "Whoo, stand back, boys! I'm burning up!" Seeing that they fell for his trick, he cackled once more, "So long, suckers!" His mad laughter faded into thin air as he himself did.

Peepers consoled Draykor, "Don't worry, your Majesties. Sylvia still has her gift to give."

The dragon asked in a hopeful tone, "Then she can undo this fearful curse?"

Sylvia shook her hands and protested, "Wait a minute, sire!"

Peepers explained, "I'm afraid Bill Cipher's powers are far too great."

Wander said as he ushered Sylvia forward, "But she can help."

Sylvia said, "But…"

Wander said, "Come on, Sylvia. Hater needs you."

Peepers said, "Yes, go on."

Sylvia sighed, "Oh, fine." She then said to the baby, "Unique prince, if through this wicked demon's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to you. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

 ** _For true love conquers all…_**


End file.
